


Jealousy looks nice on you

by xOlivefeathers



Category: The Creatures, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xOlivefeathers/pseuds/xOlivefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and James are jealous motherfuckers. Aleks, on the other hand, is just confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy looks nice on you

**Author's Note:**

> request from someone on tumblr!~ uvu  
> its not very well developed and a little awkward, but i just had to write *something*

It was a well known fact that Kevin and James disliked each other.

Unless you were Aleks, of course.

Kevin was jealous of the quickness that it took James to become friends with Aleks. He was jealous that it seemed the Russian would never be just his, that he would always have to share.

James was jealous of how much longer that other two had been friends. He was jealous that he couldn’t compete with the taller mans smooth words; that he would never have Aleks like Kevin had him.

Aleks went on with his life blissfully unaware that each insult the pair threw at each other had double meaning. He wasn’t dumb, though, he could  _feel_ the tension in Skype calls and sense the subtle animosity when they were making videos. Something was up, and Aleks couldn’t quite figure out exactly what it was

* * *

* * *

The argument started very much like any other argument the three had. Aleks didn’t feel like recording at some ungodly hour like Kevin did and James, naturally, took his side. There was something different about this argument, though. It rapidly span out of control and it seemed as though Kevin and James had excluded Aleks from the conversation and weren’t even shouting about recording at all. This argument was lethal and personal; the insults no long had double meaning and were clear as day.

"Hey man, don’t talk to me like you aren’t even chasing dick all day, everyday", Kevin sneered into the microphone, venom dripping from his voice.

"Oh yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you, Kevin. Just like you aren’t dying to fucking  _finally_ get your grubby little paws on his. Fucking  _pathetic_.” James spat back hotly, voice echoing through the Skype call.

"You wanna know who’s pathetic? You are, good sir. Just remember that I was here firs-"

_"Motherfucker._  Shut the hell up, Kevin, you don’t get to use that against me that’s fucking cheap and you know it.”

"I don’t know, you shouting at me about how pathetic it is that I’m dying to get my hands on Aleks when you are fucking no better. _Motherfucker.”_

"No you shut the hell up right now-"

_"Make me"_

"Goddammit. I swear to god if your ass was here right now-"

"Why are you talkin’ ‘bout my ass, dude. Sooo gay. You wanna chase my dick, too?"

"Fuck off."

"I’m not hearing a no."

There was silence.

Kevin leaned forward into his chair and pressed his face against the mic. In a low voice he sneered, “Jealousy looks nice on you, dude.”

"Fuck you."

"You’d like that, wouldn’t you?"

It was at this moment that Aleks got over his initial shock and decided to jump in the conversation before the argument could repeat itself.

"Wait. What?"

Brilliant. Aleks showed, once again, that he was a master of words.

Both Kevin and James made slight choking noises, habits they both picked up from Aleks, and then it was quite once again.

"Excuse me what just happened here?", Aleks tried again, trying to make sense of what had just happened, "I mean we can record if you really want to, it’s not even that big of a deal, I mean, fuck sleep, right?"

There was a beat of silence and Kevin burst into a loud, deep guffaw that was quickly followed by James’ loud laugh.

"No, but why are you guys laughing? What just happened? Hello?"

The laughter continue on for longer than Aleks had patience for and he promptly left the call, still very confused. What the fuck just happened.

* * *

* * *

 


End file.
